Reeve
Reeve, an African-American boy, is one of the main antagonists in The Hollow. He can move things with his mind. He is shown to be the most malicious of his group. History Five hours prior to the events of the The Room, Reeve agrees to partake in a VR tournament alongside Vanessa and Skeet. Throughout the Series |-|Season 1= In Ishibo, In Undead, In The Riddle, In Ice, In Cocoon, In Colrath, Personality Reeve is the most malicious character. He takes pleasure in the pain of others and enjoys asserting power over people. He is grim, thoroughly unpleasant, generally hates people, and consequently, he has a tendency to be antisocial and aloof. Like Vanessa, he's also belligerent and vicious too. Within his team, he is only one who uses the Ishibo. Physical Appearance Reeve has dark brown skin and hair. He has black eyes and a black upper lip. He wears a bright red T-shirt, green cargo shorts, and black and white shoes. When using his powers of telekinesis, his eyes glow white. Powers and Abilities *'Telekinesis:' Reeve possesses telekinetic abilities enabling him to levitate and manipulate living beings and inanimate objects with his mind. He primarily channels his powers through hand gestures in conjunction with telekinetic feats. Reeve is apparently unable to telekinetically lift himself, seeing as how Vanessa had to take hold of him while she flew multiple times. He often uses this power in conjunction with the Ishibo. This makes him one of the most formidable opponents in the game. Relationships Skeet Skeet is Reeve's teammate and closest friend. He seems to be the only person that Reeve doesn't hate, and consequently, they spend the most time with each other. Vanessa Reeve and Vanessa are teammates, but he resents her bossiness. In "Undead," she calls him "Reevie," which clearly annoys him. Reeve and Vanessa get into an argument in "Cocoon" during which Reeve calls her and Skeet useless because they cannot find the Ironwood Tree, even though Reeve himself hasn't tried looking. He confesses he would rather win the game alone, but he cannot because of the game rules. Adam Both Adam and Reeve carry the Ishibo for their respective teams, and they fight each other for possession of it, first in "Ishibo" when they meet, and again in the Battle for the Ishibo. Reeve attacks Adam with the Ishibo in "Ice," leaving Adam comatose and freezing on the brink of death. Kai Reeve hates most people, but he especially hates Kai. He objects to Vanessa's invitation for Kai to join their team, and Kai accepts the invitation mostly to spite Reeve. The two taunt each other in "The Riddle," each claiming they could beat each other in a fight. Reeve tries to crush Kai with a cactus and then immediately lies about it to Vanessa. Mira Reeve and Mira don’t talk to each other much, but however they hate each other like the rest of their teams. (With expectation of kai and skeet since they get along well with each other unlike their respective teams.) Gallery Reeve smirk.png Reeve Levitating Rock Sunset.png Skeet and Reeve antisocial.png Reeve helping him up.png That Makes One of Us.png Reeve and the Ishibo.png Reeve closeup.png Battle Face Reeve.png Final Battle against Reeve.png External Links Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Main Characters Category:Villains